


Untethered

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, in this case council room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Turning down his succession and title of High King, Elrond still has a Throne Room XD!!





	

 

 

 **Elrond lingers in the grand council room after Lindir announced the departure of the Dwaves. He was not surprised at all. He could tell that Gandalf was holding back and that their purpose for coming to Imladris was a means to an end and he used the mystery of the morgor shaft as a distraction**  w **hile Thorin's company slipped away to continue their journey. They used him to translate the runes of that map. But as astute as Elrond is known to be, there is more to be revealed in the Quest for Erebor.**

**More weary than irritated Elrond relaxes his mind by looking out over the majestic falls of the valley. The rushing water seems to erase his mind of his concerns and worry. Stepping close to the edge of the open room to feel the cool spray on his face, his eyes peers at the crescent moon of Ithil who help him decipher the codex. She is still beautiful even as a sliver of her full self.**

**His ears prick back to the familiar soft voice of 'My Lord?' coming from the entrance. His chamberlain. The head keeper of his house is never too far from reach nor too close for comfort. One who knows him so well and better than most. Most times Lindir can anticipate a command or request before it is spoken from him and can remedy any unpleasant situations before it can spiral out of control. Though Elrond admit the dwarves have truly tested Lindir's tolerance and self control.**

**Lindir had been expecting Elrond after the meeting of the White Council. As his usual routine, he has drawn his bath and laid out his attire for the evening. He even made tea for his lords relaxation and Lindir is not about to let every thing go cold so he set out to go find him.**

**"A hot bath and kettle is ready and waiting for you, my lord." Lindir coaxes.**

**"Thank You. Though I have an urge to simply bathe beneath the falls tonight." Elrond smiles still looking at what remains of Ithil.**

**"I am yet to try such a thing." Lindir muses.**

**"I shall surprise you one day and we can bathe under one together." Elrond flirts.**

**Elrond is so bold and carefree it startles Lindir sometimes. Lindir is not used to public bathing he is not use to public anything. He is very reserved and can be quite prudish with his nudity and sexuality which is rare among his folk. _'Not so much for dwarven folk.'_ As the thought of them takes him back to the scene at the fountian with a shudder.**

**Then a thought came to him. If this relationship is to continue he will have to shed some of his shyness and inhibitions. Here in the council room, he can intimately please his lord. At this _late_ hour it is public but also least likely for them to be interrupted.**

**He approach Elrond. "We could bath together 'now' while the water is still hot." he suggests softly. _'Curse it!'_  That is not what he wanted to say. Still daunted by the possibility of getting caught, his mind simply enforced a safer alternative.**

**Elrond receives Lindir with and open arm and holds him near. "Watch the moon with me a little while longer, please." Elrond whispers his plea while nudging a kiss into Lindir's neck.** **Lindir close his eyes unable to refuse him melting into his embrace.**

**They take in the beautiful scene of the valley peaks, the wisps of clouds passing under the moon and the Great Brunien being filled and churned by her many waterfalls. Lindir decides now is so perfect and serene to make love to his lord.**

**Elrond is pulled into a sudden kiss from Lindir, not really expecting it here in the open from him. But there is no one here to see and he guess that Lindir is aroused by the intimate moment. Elrond not only returns the kiss, he massages him all over with healing hands a special treat only reserved for his new lover. It send Lindir into a slew of keening squeaks and gasping mewls.**

**Gripping onto him with a leg and a arm locked around Elrond's back and neck Lindir feels a hand sliding into his tights tingling and warm caressing Lindir's cock and kneading his sack and all too quickly Lindir spends down his breeches.**

**As Lindir softens he is feeling a little more brazen. He sink to his knees and kisses at Elrond's crotch and carefully Lindir works to get his lips around his cock. Elrond smiles. He is not so much surprised but is very proud to see Lindir unrestrained. It is all too pleasing to feel the warmth of his mouth on him along with a soft breeze which chills his heated skin. An escalating rush runs through him, being taken in his council room.**

**Lindir is not as skilled at taking Elrond in this way. He is yet to grow accustomed to all of the peredhel's girth and has to sometimes fight his gagging. Elrond holds on to a column as Lindir brings up a hand to help stroke him properly into his release. Elrond strains as he spills, breath hitching in a long held breath then exhaling into slow deep gasps.**

**Lindir expells Elrond's essences, spitting it out into the falls. Elrond helps him up off the floor and before Lindir can wipe his mouth with his hand Elrond kisses away the rest of his seed off of his not so innocent face.**

**"Now...we shall have that bath."**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lindir strike me as a prude for some reason. His innocence and sense of propriety will nuture that side of him. I see it common place in fandom him as a young needy, eager, wonton little fae which I looove sooo much. I've been musing for a while what it would look like for his role to be as reserved as Elrond. I Think I've found my true Lindir
> 
> So even though I wanted this to be more romantic, ugh! my logic kinda kicked in on how can I make this more realistic instead of fantastical. So (dammit) I ended up with a 'learning in progress' Lindir. Hope its still a hot read. TY!


End file.
